


Ghosts

by Salicos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salicos/pseuds/Salicos
Summary: The stream of consciousness of a man who's been arrested for murdering his wife.
Kudos: 2





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back again with another assignment. For this one, we were told to write a stream of consciousness piece of someone who had witnessed something terrible OR of someone who was confessing to something terrible. I had a ton of fun, stream of consciousness is one of my favourite styles to write in!  
> Enjoy!

The interrogation room is brightly lit, and the greenish fluorescent lights are casting cold shadows everywhere I look. Shadows that remind me of-

I screw my eyes shut. No. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. If I think about it that makes it real-

Too late. I’m already thinking about it. I didn’t mean it. I swear I didn’t… I thought she was...They’ll never believe me. Nobody believes in that stuff. What do I do? On those true crime shows, they always catch the - I don’t want to even think that word, I don’t want to make it real - but they always catch him. Even if he lies. 

I think back to what I know about interrogations. As if that’ll help me. Yeah, me vs. the tried and tested psychological tricks that have been used for decades. I’m sure that’ll go down great. I doubt being able to identify the tricks is going to do anything against them as far as my lizard brain is concerned. 

No, it’s better just to confess now. Maybe if I cooperate my sentence will be less.

I look at the cop who’s sitting in front of me. He has a long day ahead of him. I should spare him this interrogation. He has a family to go home to. I swallow hard. A family. I had a family. And look where that got me.

The image flashes across my mind’s eye. The shadows in my house. That damn haunted house. She had looked so much like the shadows. Now she’s gone. The house is probably even more haunted now.

I can see her body. It’s like she’s here in front of me. She’s going to haunt me forever if I don’t confess. And even then, she might decide to stick around anyway.

“I-” I lick my suddenly dry lips. “Yeah. I did it.” This doesn’t seem like enough. I suddenly find myself feeling like I need to convince the officer that I did it. He’s leaning forward in his seat as if he’s interested in what I have to say. His eyes are cold, though. He hates me. I know he hates me. I deserve to be hated. I hate myself.

“You… you have to understand. My house is haunted.” Shit. His expression is almost completely impassive, but I can tell his opinion of me is worsening. Nobody ever believes me, so why would he? He thinks I’m insane. Just like everyone else.

I run my hands through my hair. I need a shower. My nails scrape against my scalp.

“When it’s dark, that’s when I see the ghosts. I got up in the middle of the night for some water. Alice was in the kitchen…” I choke on my words. My wife… my poor Alice. “I… all I could see was her hair.” The light from the fridge had outlined her body, her silhouette black against the dim ghostly glow. “I know that ghosts can’t die, but, I didn’t know what else to do.”

The reflection of the dim light in the knife as I plunged it into her neck had been near-blinding in the darkness. 

The wet _chunk_ noise as it pierced flesh and embedded itself in bone. The heavy smack of her body hitting the tile floor. Silence, and then sirens. The deafening sounds ring through my ears. She’s getting a head-start on her haunting.

“Her blood was warm. Warmer than you’d expect. That’s when I knew she wasn’t a ghost.” That’s when I knew her life was over. She may not have been a ghost, but she would be soon. Her life was over the moment I walked into that room. _My_ life was over. Is over. Will be over.

Oh, God.


End file.
